A Present For Uncle Vlad
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After a horrible battle knocking Danny unconscious, he finds himself in the last place he expected...
1. Doorstep Surprise!

**A Present For Uncle Vlad**

 _By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 1: Doorstep Surprise!

The Ghost Boy took a hard hit to the stomach. Then the face. Another. And another.

He got zapped by ghostly powers of some sort of another more times than he remembered as he was gained up on by two ghosts that had escaped from Walker's Prison. Turns out Skulker set them free as Danny soon realized after the fight ensued as the ghost hunter laughed nearby with some ghost catching device on hand for his "trophies."

Danny had gotten the upper edge a few times and at one point even used his Ghostly Wail destroying the device in the process which of course pissed off Skulker even more who then proceeded to join in the fight.

All in all, Danny was barely holding onto consciousness; his body bruised and cut, clothes torn, the energy from using his ghostly powers draining him as he looked with blurry eyes at his enemies.

"Ghost Child! Do you finally give up?" Skulker grinned wickedly.

Danny's slowly lifted his head and glared at him. "... _Sorry...not today…"_

"Too bad. In that case I'll have to-"

"Skulker! That other ghost hunter is coming our way!" One of the ghosts, Desiree, abruptly shouted.

"WHAT? WHO?" Skulker roared.

"That Ghost Hunter girl!" The other, Baby Face, replied.

"How did she find us?" Skulker spat angrily.

"Who knows, but we better get out here. She throws quite a fight…" Desiree admitted begrudgingly.

"And I ain't going back to prison!" Baby Face Boyle screamed.

"Shut up Baby Face," Desiree rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second! Where are we?" Skulker asked no one in particular.

"Uhhh...I think a place called... _Wisconsin?"_ Baby Face answered with surprising certainty.

"You don't think Plasmius sent her to get us do you?" Desiree asked suspiciously.

"No. He's just using her as a pawn. She must have found a way to track us…But how!"

"Could it be the Ghost Hunter?" Baby Face asked.

Skulker looked over at his nemesis currently making a slow descent towards the ground as his body was quickly giving out.

In a _whoosh!_ Skulker flew next to Danny grabbing his wrist as he held him up.

"What kind of trap is this!" He yelled.

Danny barely registered the words before replying weakly, " _What...trap?"_  
"Don't play games with ME, Ghost Boy! Who sent you!"

" _I...don't…"_ Danny's vision blurred. He could faintly hear a staticy sound and Skulker's voice drained out by the ringing in his ears before his vision turned to black.

 _ **ZAP!**_

The shot of a nearby ghost phaser shot between the group.

"Let's get out here!" Baby Face screamed.

Flying away, Skulker's tight grip remained on Danny's wrist as he was dragged across the sky as Skulker barely dodged a hit from a skilled fighter while carrying the extra, although light, weight of his captive, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

 _Somehow she's still following us...If the Ghost Boy has a tracker on him I'll have to cut my losses. For the time being…"_ Skulker thought.

He was just passing over a large field when he saw a familiar mansion.

 _Perfect,_ he smiled.

"You gonna drop him off at Plasmius'?" Desiree asked perplexed, catching on to Skulker's plan.

"Plasmius always hired me to get the Ghost Boy for him. Now he gets him dropped off at his front door! Hahaha! And off MY hands! URAAHH!"

Skulker threw Danny pummeling down to the ground at a dangerous speed, although the sudden jolt was enough to help what was left of Danny's consciousness to briefly allow him to soften his fall just a bit before landing hard with a _THUD!_ on his arch enemies doorstep….

….. Shall I continue?...

…. … …

Okay I will! No cliffhangers!

 _The Next Morning_

Vlad Masters prided himself in his ability to keep a good schedule. He woke up at precisely the right time each morning, made sure to be courteous to all his staff, make any necessary phone calls, and overall have a great appearance before heading to work. One thing he was not expecting was to find a knocked out, beat up kid with torn clothes on his front porch as he opened the door as he jumped back at the sight.

"What the! Who-" Vlad's glaring eyes widened in shock as he recognized the identity of the teen.

"Daniel?" He asked in disbelief.

Quickly getting down to one knee Vlad placed his hand on the halfa's neck.

 _A pulse. Good,_ Vlad thought. _But what in the world was he doing here? On HIS porch of all places!_

"Daniel," Vlad spoke gently.

No response.

" _ **Daniel,"**_ he said with more urgency as he shook the young halfa's shoulder.

Nothing.

Still not quite sure what to do with the whole situation as he was in shock himself, the older halfa carefully picked up the teen.

 _What the butterballs am I supposed to do now!?_

Not knowing anything about what was going on he only had one choice. He carried Danny back into his house, up the stairs, and into a spare bedroom, the same one Danny stayed at actually when his family visited Vlad mused as he laid him down.

Looking down the his enemy, Vlad soon saw in better light that the teen looked absolutely horrible. Normally Daniel was a big pain to deal with, even for Vlad. Therefore, whoever did this must have been one powerful ghost. Or a few. Vlad guessed it was the latter as any new ghosts in the playing field he made sure to know of and elimi- _take care of._

One thing Vlad knew...this would be an interesting story...


	2. Strange Surroundings

**A Present For Uncle Vlad**

 _By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 2: Strange Surroundings

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for reading guys! :)

Danny felt his slumber interrupted by a sharp pain in his head and slowly cracked his eyes open to see a glimpse of the shining sun through a window. Cringing he turned his body in the other direction, flinching at the pain that simple movement caused. As Danny tried to settle into his pillows it was then that he noticed something was off. This bed didnt feel like his. In fact, something felt off about this whole room. Opening his bleary eyes slowly again with what little he saw he could tell he was definitely _not_ in his room.

Could it be Tucker's? No. Danny would that by now and he's never been in Sam's but he knew that was out of the question. So then who...Danny stopped dead as his eyes locked with a picture of the Wisconsin Ghost hanging on the wall.

 _Oh no..._ Danny's eyes widened in fear.

He knew exactly where he was and that meant he had to get out here, and fast!

Temporarily forgetting his pain Danny jolted upright only to gasp again before falling back down, curling into himself.

 _What is this pain...what's it from?..._ Danny tried to wrap his head around what happened the night before but his brain was still foggy...He could barely keep track of all his injuries but since fighting was such a normal part of his life he had to just to make sure nothing _too_ horrible happened to him. The fact that his mind still wasn't clear worried him. For the the time being he would just focus on his injuries.

 _Let's see...my head is pounding...my body feels so sore I can't move...sharp pains in my side..blurred vision...oh geez…No...I need to...get out of here...fly home...oh who am I kidding...I can't make it in this condition...so what should I do...I'm sure Vlad has some medicine...I can take some brief painkillers and fly back home as quickly as I can...Right...I'll do that…_

Taking a deep breath (as much as his lungs would allow) Danny carefully sat up, one hand holding him steady against the back of the bed as he placed one foot and then the other on the ground holding himself as steady as he could despite the room tilting just slightly.

"Slow and steady…" Danny spoke in a low voice to himself.

As he transferred from the bedframe to the wall, even his feet felt like jelly.

" _Just...a little...longer…"_ Danny cringed with each step as he made his way toward the door.

Slowly opening the door handle he peaked left and right.

 _No sign. Good._

Carefully making his way down the hall he stopped by the bathroom hoping to find some sort of medication. However, after looking through the cabinets he found nothing.

" _Dang it!"_ he hissed in pain after bringing his arm down.

Painfully he looked both ways before exiting and door and heading down the stairs. He remembered where Vlad's kitchen was, even in this mansion, and only hoped the Halfa would be too busy to check up on him.

Careful not to make too much noise he went through one hallway to another, moving a little quicker than he should but he didn't want to get caught.

 _I'm in luck!_ He thought eyeing the kitchen. Taking one glace in he found no one in sight and began looking through every cabinet. The taller ones would be an issue. He'd get to those last. However, it one brief second his elbow hit a nearby plate and on instinct grabbed it before it fell to the ground in one movement that sprained his upper body even more.

Trying internally to hide his yell, he set it back down before curling into his body once more with hissed teeth.

"So..here you are," a voice spoke casually from the doorway.


	3. Surprise! It's Me!

**A Present For Uncle Vlad**

 _By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 3: Surprise! It's me!

Danny looked on in fear quickly replaced by his signature glare. Although he didn't have the energy to make his eyes glow at Vlad.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny tried to sound as menacing as he could but knew it really just came out as a hoarse whisper.

"No 'good morning Vlad,' hmm?" Vlad raised his eyebrows.

He was gonna try and get Danny to say what he wanted. _That_ Danny wouldn't do. So he simply replied darkly, "No."

Rolling his eyes at the teen's rebellious nature Vlad knew he was the one that would have to start a conversation.

"How about you tell me how you ended up here then?" Vlad asked.

That caught Danny by surprise. With all the history of Vlad trying to capture him, make him join him, or whatever other scheme he had, he just assumed Vlad was responsible for whatever happened to him. Including bringing him here.

"You mean you didn't…" Danny began.

"Oh for goodness sake, Daniel! Yes! I thought you of all people would know that answer."

"Well I don't," Danny retorted flatly.

"So you just decided to show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know! I don't remember…" Danny mumbled off irritably.

 _Dang that's annoying!_ He thought.

Sighing Vlad said, "Fine. At least let me get you some medicine. I assume that's what you were looking for?"

Danny said nothing.

Shaking his head Vlad reached for a cabinet and got some various items out.

"I trust you can find what you need. Also make sure to get some breakfast. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Danny asked suddenly curious.

"Well in case you forgot this as well I have a very large company that needs running and even you can't take me away from that."

"Good to know you haven't softened up Vlad," Danny smirked.

Vlad shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand that boy.

NEXT UP:

Danny gets some medicine and feels better

Danny starts to remember yesterday's events

Danny leaves and gets injured, Vlad finds him in snow?

Danny leaves on weird terms with Vlad


End file.
